


Thank You for Flying “Alcor Airlines”

by Acidwing



Series: Transcendence AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidwing/pseuds/Acidwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their car is broken, normal families use public transport. The Pines family chooses “Demon Express” instead</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://greyacedipperpines.tumblr.com/post/99460324625/this-turned-out-longer-than-expected-so-its-going">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The engine coughed, sputtered, and stopped, faint cloud of smoke rising from under the hood. With a sigh Henry got out the car. He really should have paid attention to the earlier troubles, but he (and the car) fell victim to the greatest enemy of mankind – procrastination.

“Looks like we’ll have to use the bus,” he said entering the house where the kids were getting ready for school. “The car broke down.”

“Won’t we be late?” his son asked, and Henry ruffled his hair.

“Probably, but I will tell your teacher it’s my fault, okay?”

“Nope, you won’t be late!” Mabel cheerfully announced grabbing the cookie jar from the shelf and heading into the living room. There she rolled up the carpet revealing a summoning circle painted on the floor. Henry raised his eyebrows trying to guess what his wife was planning. Dipper wouldn’t be able to fix the car – magic usually didn’t play nice with technology.

Mabel pricked her finger with a pin and quickly recited the spell she knew by heart. The churning black cloud appeared in the center of the summoning circle and solidified into the shape of her brother who lazily waved in greeting. Henry nodded at him and the kids cheered at their uncle, while Mabel showed him the cookie jar, “The car is broken. Can you transport us instead?”

The demon grinned igniting his hand and Mabel shook it.

“Deal.”

* * *

“How long till the car is fixed?” Mabel asked when Henry came home from the repair shop. He wordlessly showed her two bags full of candy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those rare days when both Henry and Mabel were ridiculously busy, which left the ten-year-old kids to mostly fend for themselves.

“Summon your uncle,” Mabel said hugging her children. “He’ll take you to the school. There’s candy and strawberry jam in the kitchen for the deal. Behave, you three, okay?”

At the chorus of annoyed cries that they weren’t babies and would be alright (“Really, mom, don’t worry!”), she hugged them again and left.

Once alone at home, Acacia and Hank immediately rolled away the carpet, while Willow got the sweets. Hearing the youngest sibling yelp in surprise, Henry ran to help her while Acacia finished the spell and glanced at them worriedly. The lid fell off the unexpectedly heavy jar, and Willow’s arms trembled as it tilted slightly, so when Henry tried to help, it toppled over covering both of them in strawberry jam.

“Now that’s not something you see every day,” the distorted voice snickered, and the children looked guiltily at their uncle.

“There’s still some left,” Willow offered raising the almost empty jar then licked its side. “Yummy!”

“And there’s candy too,” Hank added looking cross-eyed at the bit of red stuck to the tip of his nose.

Acacia clapped her hands, “Oh, oh! We can make sandwiches, Uncle Dipper! Jam-sandwiches! Jamwiches!”

Dipper licked his lips and grinned, “Sounds great!”

Acacia shook his fire-covered hand, “Deal!”


End file.
